Little Brother
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Lita stumbles across someone in a hallway........ lita? oneshot challenge response.


Title: Little Brother (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Rating: PG 13

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: none

Notes: Another response to the Drunken Confession challenge from Litafics on LiveJournal.

Summery: Lita stumbles across someone in a hallway…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita walked along the hallway towards her hotel room. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings until she almost fell head first over something. The redhead quickly got her bearings and looked down at what had caused her to fall. She saw that it wasn't a something, it was a someone.

"Jeff? What are you doing on the floor?"

"It was the only way to stop it from moving…"

"Stop what from moving Jeffy?"

"The floor, the only time it doesn't move is when I'm lying down"

The redhead noticed how slurred his words were, her eyes fell on the Jack Daniels bottle at his side.

"How much have you had to drink Jeffy?"

"I dunno…not enough"

Lita sighed sadly as she looked down at her friend.

"Li…is this place getting smaller?"

"Come on Jeffy…" she reached down to pull him to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room…"

"Oh…why are we going to your room Li?"

"Cause I can't leave you lying on the floor Jeff"

"Am I on the floor? Why am I on the floor?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and pulled with all her strength. She finally managed to get him into a standing position but he was swaying a lot.

"Jeffy you're gonna have to help me here…try and take some of your weight" the diva said as she struggled to hold the young superstar up.

Slowly they covered the short distance to Lita's room, Jeff still swaying with his arm thrown over the diva's shoulders. Lita balanced her friend against the wall while she fumbled in her pocket for her keycard. She got Jeff through the door and let him fall onto the bed.

"How did you get yourself into this state Jeffy? What's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Cause this isn't like you Jeff…you don't get drunk like this for no reason…"

Lita brushed Jeff's hair back from his face. She'd missed him more than anyone knew, he was closer to her than her own brother, in fact she'd always thought of him as her little brother.

"It's not fair Li…" the young man whined.

What isn't Jeffy?" she asked quietly.

"Everything…I like her so much and she doesn't even notice me…all she sees is him…all they ever see is him"

Lita was even more confused now.

"Who Jeffy?"

"Matt…he's the only one they notice…no matter what I do…"

Realisation hit the diva like a ton of bricks.

"Jeffy…do you like Ashley?"

"I don't just like her Li…I think I love her…I never thought this would happen again…"

"Jeffy what do you mean, again?"

"Never mind…it doesn't matter…"

"It does matter Jeff…please tell me"

The redhead had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say but she hoped she was wrong.

"You Li…I was in love with you…"

She was right.

"Jeffy…I'm flattered…but you're like my little brother"

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I never told you…in fact just pretend I didn't say anything…"

He turned onto his side, away from the shocked diva.

"Jeffy don't be like that…and I wont pretend you didn't say it…it's actually kinda sweet….but if you've got these feelings for Ashley then I think you need to do something about it"

"What am I supposed to do Li? She's my brother's girlfriend; I can't exactly tell her can I?"

"Well have you tried talking to Matt? I'm sure he'd understand…"

"Don't be so sure Li…I made that mistake before…I told him how I felt about you and he refused to speak to me for 3 months…"

"Well that explains something I guess…"

"What?"

"When me and Matt split the first thing he asked me was if I was sleeping with you…I though he was just saying it to hurt me but I guess not…"

"I'm sorry Li…"

"Don't be Jeffy…I brought all that stuff on myself but I'm past all that now…"

"Why can't life just be simple Li?" Jeff asked sleepily.

"I don't know Jeffy…I just don't know…"


End file.
